terrytoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wolf's Pardon
'''The Wolf's Pardon '''is a 1947 Terrytoons cartoon. Summary In the last 10 years, much has changed in the world of Mother Goose. Little Boy Blue is now a hot jazz trumpeter; Little Tommy Tucker is a crooner; Tom Tom the Piper's Son is a cop; and the Big Bad Wolf is about to be paroled. He visits the three little pigs, but they're bigger than him now and run a construction company. Finally, he goes after Little Red Riding Hood; as expected, she's all grown up now, and as he approaches from behind, she's playing the piano, singing beautifully, and looks great until she turns around, wearing glasses, buck teeth, and looking just plain ugly. She's also man crazy, and chases after the wolf, who finally escapes into a soda shoppe where he's smothered with kisses from all the girls there. Plot Crooners, swing, jive and zoot suits figure in this musical cartoon, in which a wolf gets mobbed and kissed by adoring young women. The Big Bad Wolf finally gets out of prison after serving 10 years, and he notices the changes that time has brought to Mother Gooseland. Little Boy Blue plays jazz. Little Tommy Tucker, who sang for his supper, now sings professionally. Tom Tom the Piper's Son is a cop. The wolf visits the Three Little Pigs. They own a construction company and are too big to be pushed around any more. He goes after Little Red Riding Hood, and she's all grown up. He approaches from behind, and he thinks that she looks great until she turns around. It seems that the past 10 years haven't been to kind to Red Riding Hood. He sees that her face is just plain ugly, but she becomes instantly smitten with him. Before he can run, she grabs him and plants several slobbery kisses on the Wolf before he escapes her grasp and runs into a corner. She sprints towards him, preparing to give him another kiss. The Wolf jumps out of the way at the last second, causing Red to kiss the wall, leaving a giant red kiss mark on the wall. The wolf runs throughout the house trying to escape her. He attempts to hide in the closet, but Red is inside, lips puckered and waiting for him to kiss her. The Wolf dives under a rug and crawls to the other side, only to see Red bending down towards, her red lips again puckered and ready for a kiss. He bolts down the stairs, not notcing a grinning Red sliding down the rail past him. When he reaches the end of the stairs, Red blocks him ready to kiss him again. He runs passed her and manages to drill his body through the wall and escape outside. Red calls out to him and chases him into the forest. He finally manages to lose her during the chase the chase by hiding in a hollow tree, and slips inside a malt shop to catch his breath. The store is filled with a lot of young women, one of which points out the wolf. The women scream with glee before surrounding him. They proceed to kiss him, leaving his face covered in kiss marks, but he doesn't seem to mind. Category:1947 Category:Cartoons